


Masterpiece

by SailorChibiMidnight



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cute Sting, F/M, Fluffy, Lucy loving her adorable boyfriend, Sting Badly Singing, Sting being a dork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 15:35:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11255880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorChibiMidnight/pseuds/SailorChibiMidnight
Summary: Sting decides to sing to Lucy.  Better than Summary I promise.





	Masterpiece

“How about we not listen to this song  _ again _ ?”  Sarcasm dripped from her voice as she reached over to the dial of the stereo, turning the volume back down to a human level instead of the deafening level he insisted on having it on.  “You’ve heard this song at least twenty times just today.”  The blonde scrunched her nose in annoyance.  

“But babe,”  he looked over to her and continued to drum on the steering wheel to the beat.  “It’s a  _ masterpiece _ ; how could you not love it?”  

“Masterpiece?  Really?”  Lucy clicked her tongue and attempted to understand how anything by Bruno Mars was worthy of being called a ‘masterpiece.’  “On what planet?”  An amused chuckle escaped her lips, as she looked over to her boyfriend who was currently holding a pen to his lips, using it as a pretend microphone while he belted out the chorus. 

“This one obviously,”  Her blond boyfriend spoke in between lines of the song.   He reached over to turn up the song, only to have his hands playfully swatted away by the girl right before reaching the dial.  “Twenty four karat magic in the air.”  Sting closed his eyes and brought the ‘microphone’ closer as he sang even louder.  A smile swept across his face when he heard the beautiful laugh the blonde emitted while watching his antics.   

“See babe, I knew you liked me singing to you.”  

“Singing?”  She brought a finger to her chin, pretending to think about something.  “Is that what you call that?”  

Sting brought a hand to his chest as he let out an overdramatic gasp, feigning offense.  “So cruel!”  He brought his hands back up the wheel and continued to drum the beat just as the chorus was starting again.  “Come on babe!  Sing it with me!”  The blond got closer to Lucy so the pen was closer to her.  “What y’all trying to do?”  He tried to give his best attitude, nudging the girl softly with his elbow to get her to join in.  

She sighed loudly, mouthing a ‘fine’ as she gave in to the juvenile request of her only slightly younger than her boyfriend.  “Magic in the Air.”  She joined in, making sure to not miss the grin that came across his face, as they both sang the last bit of the song in the sanctity of Sting’s car.  

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! I wrote this little drabble thing based off a Tumblr prompt I found, which is why it's so short. Who knows, if this thing gets enough love, I might even make it a longer piece. Honestly though, I just felt like this suited my crackship amazingly. Let me know what you think! Please like/review all that stuff! And check out my main story featuring Sting x Lucy and Rogue x Lucy and Sting x Lucy x Rogue! Shameless Plug I know but I'm not sorry! Thank you! ^-^


End file.
